<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Немного непривычно by mciron2013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942535">Немного непривычно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013'>mciron2013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— В следующий раз я-таки его соблазнил. После чего мы пошвырялись друг в друга заклинаниями — когда чары подвели меня в самый ответственный момент — и я счёл за благо убраться. (с) Прикрытие</p><p>О том, как это было.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Немного непривычно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бар брали раз в восемнадцатый. За свою карьеру Грейвз сбился со счёта, но выходило никак не меньше пятнадцати.<br/>
Для разнообразия и чтобы развеяться в этот раз операцию возглавлял он сам, первым же вломился внутрь, обездвижил какого-то гоблина, увернулся от пущенного заклятия и успел развернуть антиаппарационные чары раньше, чем большая часть посетителей скрылась.<br/>
— Авроры! — заорал кто-то, но было поздно. Из-за плеча Грейвза сверкнула вспышка, кричавший упал. Грейвз прорвался вперёд, раздавая Ступефай направо и налево. От некоторых Ступефаев посетители бара разлетались в стороны, такой они были силы.<br/>
Грейвз развеялся и почувствовал себя прекрасно.<br/>
— Быстро, быстро! — командовал он аврорам, которые методично зачищали территорию. — Клеток в подвале на всех хватит.<br/>
После встречи с Гриндевальдом, который мало того, что сбежал из тюрьмы, так ещё и вернулся и попробовал его соблазнить, опять используя чужой облик, Грейвзу нужно было отвлечься, и вот как раз представился подходящий случай. За спиной шумели, ругались. Заклинания вспыхивали всё реже. Операция действительно удалась.<br/>
Оглядывая бар, в котором дым стоял коромыслом, Грейвз оказался у стойки и встретился взглядом с незнакомой волшебницей. Она сидела на высоком табурете, облокотившись о стойку, с интересом наблюдала за происходящим и держалась так, будто ничто в этом мире её не касалось.<br/>
— Отдел магического правопорядка, — приветствовал её Грейвз. — Персиваль Грейвз. Покажите вашу палочку, мэм.<br/>
Волшебница без лишних слов достала палочку, протянула ему рукоятью вперёд и стрельнула взглядом из-под ресниц. Она была одета в пальто и платье из не самой простой и дешёвой ткани, шею её украшала длинная нить бус, связанная узлом, глаза прикрывала вуаль-сеточка на шляпке.<br/>
— Ваше имя и что вы здесь делаете? — потребовал Грейвз.<br/>
Палочка была в порядке, он проверил её и вернул хозяйке.<br/>
— Гертруда Герд, — представилась волшебница. — Наблюдаю за правопорядком.<br/>
Грейвз догадался сразу же:<br/>
— Так это вы сообщили о том, что здесь нелегально торгуют спиртным?<br/>
— Разумеется, — хладнокровно подтвердила Герд.<br/>
Он оглядел её и нашёл привлекательной.<br/>
— Вы очень храбры, мадам, — сказал Грейвз.<br/>
— Это мой долг — предотвратить преступление, — с достоинством сказала Герд.<br/>
Грейвз облокотился о стойку, глядя на неё, и она ответила открытым взглядом.<br/>
— Но что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он. — Что вы забыли в этой дыре?<br/>
— Мне назначили свидание, — ответила Герд.<br/>
— И он, конечно, не пришёл, — добавил Грейвз. — А вы не знали, что это клоака.<br/>
— Надеюсь, после моего сообщения вы разберётесь с этими ребятами, — заметила Герд. — Что же до моего кавалера, то я ничуть не расстроена.<br/>
Улыбнувшись, она склонила голову к плечу и снова стрельнула глазами. Грейвз понял, что они оба думают в одном направлении. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Ему определённо стоило развеяться ещё.<br/>
— Пакуйте их и в камеры, пусть помаринуются до утра, — велел Грейвз аврорам. Один из них понимающе усмехнулся, глядя на его новую знакомую.<br/>
— Допрашивать завтра, — добавил Грейвз и дождался, пока все авроры аппарируют вместе с арестованными и бар опустеет. — Если хотите прогуляться, сейчас самое время.<br/>
— Хочу, — без жеманства ответила Герд и встала с табурета.<br/>
Они вышли, Грейвз пропустил даму вперёд и запечатал двери бара магической печатью Министерства.<br/>
На улице Герд взяла его под руку, и они пошли по тротуару. Не-маги ещё спешили с работы, но людской поток иссякал. Над головой светили едва видимые звёзды; Грейвз вдыхал морозный воздух и понимал, что почти счастлив. Он предвкушал дальнейшее общение и то и дело посматривал на Герд. Она поёжилась и наложила на себя Согревающие чары. Движения её и походка были немного неуверенными, и она опиралась о руку Грейвза.<br/>
Некоторое время они шли молча.<br/>
— Нью-Йорк такой большой город, — сказала наконец Герд. Она не пропускала ни одной витрины и смотрелась в каждую.<br/>
— Я так и подумал, что вы не отсюда, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Так откуда же и что у вас за акцент?<br/>
— Портленд, польская община, — охотно пояснила она. — Мы приехали сюда, когда мне было семнадцать, дома все говорили по-польски, акцент остался.<br/>
— Фамилия у вас не польская, — как бы невзначай заметил Грейвз.<br/>
— От мужа, я решила не менять. Красиво звучит — Гертруда Герд, созвучно.<br/>
— Ищете нового мужа? — поинтересовался Грейвз. Она рассмеялась.<br/>
— Что вы, нет, хватит с меня первого. Мой корабль ушёл в свободное плавание.<br/>
— Времена меняются, — согласно хмыкнул Грейвз.<br/>
— Нас, магов, не так касается проблема женской эмансипации, — живо подтвердила Герд, — у нас свои проблемы. Но свобода этого века мне нравится.<br/>
— Так вы всего лишь ищете приключений?<br/>
— А вы? — Она быстро взглянула на него из-под вуали. — Что сводит людей вместе?<br/>
— Я ищу успокоения и способа забыться, — признался Грейвз. Эта женщина будет его любовью на одну ночь, потому можно рассказывать ей всё, что захочется.<br/>
Она пожала его руку.<br/>
— Тяжёлая работа?<br/>
— Ещё какая, — мрачно подтвердил Грейвз. — Вы не предположили несчастливый роман.<br/>
— Поверьте, по мужчине заметно, когда он женат на работе, — рассмеялась Герд. — Не в обиду вам будь сказано, конечно. Да и я тоже не ищу любви до гроба хотя бы потому, что её не существует.<br/>
Она вытащила из кармана пальто леденец, развернула и сунула в рот.<br/>
— А что же существует? — заинтересовался Грейвз.<br/>
— Страсть. Привязанность. Страх одиночества. Привычка. Симпатия, если уж на то пошло. Совместимость в постели и похожие предпочтения, на худой конец. Я знала пару, где верховодила всем она, а муж надевал ошейник и разыгрывал перед ней верную собаку — так что же, их обоих всё устраивало. Я бы тоже...<br/>
— Что? — дёрнулся Грейвз.<br/>
— Не любите, когда вами верховодят?<br/>
— Ни в коей мере, — отказался Грейвз.<br/>
— Значит, ошиблась, — серьёзно кивнула она. — Или вы сами пока не поняли, как прекрасно, когда кто-то другой берёт бразды правления в свои руки.<br/>
Грейвз содрогнулся так, что Герд заметила, сильнее сжала его руку, как будто спрашивая, что случилось.<br/>
— Не будем об этом, — холодно произнёс Грейвз. — Прошу вас.<br/>
— В таком случае, может быть, перейдём к тому, что нам нужно друг от друга? — игриво спросила Герд. Грейвз поцеловал её прямо на улице, на глазах у редких не-магов.<br/>
Потом они аппарировали из переулка к дверям его дома. Герд поднялась по ступеням немного неловко, ухватилась за перила крыльца.<br/>
— Передумали? — вежливо осведомился Грейвз.<br/>
— Ни в коей мере, — ответила Герд. — Я очень хочу узнать вас поближе.<br/>
— Насколько близко? — спросил Грейвз, пропуская её в прихожую. Герд поторопилась снять пальто, не дождавшись, пока он ей поможет, потом спохватилась и позволила забрать его и повесить на вешалку.<br/>
— Насколько это возможно, Персиваль. Я ведь могу вас так называть?<br/>
— Можете, — разрешил Грейвз. Гертруда ему нравилась тем, что не питала иллюзий, не плела интриг и не притворялась, будто ей нужно от него что-то другое. — А зачем вам узнавать меня?<br/>
— Потому что вы поразили меня при первой встрече. Никогда такого человека не встречала.<br/>
Грейвз усмехнулся; она ничего не знала и не могла знать, но можно было назвать это женским чутьём.<br/>
— Предпочтёте выпить чаю или чего-нибудь покрепче, или сразу перейдём к делу? — спросил он.<br/>
Гертруда кокетливо улыбнулась и поцеловала его первая.<br/>
В постели они оказались довольно скоро. Гертруда показала себя горячей и своенравной женщиной и то и дело пыталась перехватить инициативу, но потом словно одёргивала себя. Её причёска растрепалась, и длинные светлые волосы рассыпались по подушке. Грейвз не был разочарован и старался не разочаровать её, хотя ему казалось, что Гертруда напряжена больше, чем могла бы быть.<br/>
— Всё хорошо? — спросил он в секундном перерыве между ласками.<br/>
— Немного... непривычно... — выдохнула Гертруда. — Но в целом да. Сделай вот так ещё!<br/>
Когда дело дошло до соития, ему показалось, будто Гертруда в самой настоящей панике. Он попытался успокоить её как мог, но всё её тело было напряжено, как струна, пока он медленно, стараясь не причинить боль, входил в неё.<br/>
— И зачем я это делаю? — сквозь зубы произнесла Гертруда. — Хотя нет, не принимай на свой счёт.<br/>
Грейвзу пришлось постараться, прежде чем она начала стонать от удовольствия, и он счёл, что всё же ему есть чем гордиться. Что бы ни довлело над его любовницей, мешая наслаждаться, он смог это победить.<br/>
В конце концов Гертруда начала командовать.<br/>
— Давай! — приказывала она. — Сильнее! Вот так! Ещё!<br/>
Грейвз держался, сцепив зубы. В полумраке спальни что-то грохнулось на пол и разбилось — ваза, которая стояла на камине. Однако же, Гертруда была настолько горяча, что в такие острые моменты не контролировала свою магию!<br/>
Она закричала, запрокинув голову; окно посыпалось осколками, а в спальню ворвался зимний воздух. Грейвз едва ли это заметил, сам переживая пик наслаждения, и через несколько мгновений повалился рядом с Гертрудой.<br/>
Они оба тяжело дышали, голые, взмокшие и обессиленные.<br/>
— В самом... деле... — проговорила Гертруда. — Совсем... не так.<br/>
— Не так, как было у тебя раньше? — спросил Грейвз, едва соображая. — Значит, я хорош?<br/>
— Не во всём, но хорош, — приходя в себя, ответила она. — Я разбила окно, прости. Это не нарочно.<br/>
— Можно поправить, — выдохнул Грейвз.<br/>
Гертруда поднялась, босыми ногами ступая, кажется, по осколкам. Навстречу ей из окна дул холодный ветер.<br/>
— Простудишься, — укорил Грейвз.<br/>
— Спасибо за заботу, — не поворачиваясь, ответила Гертруда. — Каждый раз ты открываешься мне со всё новой стороны. Я починю.<br/>
— Где твоя палочка? — спросил Грейвз. Свою он положил на тумбочку, чтобы всегда была под рукой, а вот палочка Гертруды... Куда она её дела?<br/>
— Репаро, — сказала та. Палочки у неё в руке не было, но осколки стекла и вазы собрались и в мгновение ока стали целыми.<br/>
Гертруда обернулась.<br/>
— Перси, ты идиот, — серьёзно сказала она. — Третий раз — и всё на те же грабли! Ну и лицо у тебя сейчас, если честно.<br/>
Грейвз подумал, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся от перенапряжения.<br/>
В ноябре он решил прогуляться и подцепить кого-нибудь на одну ночь — и это был грёбаный Гриндевальд.<br/>
В декабре на приёме в Министерстве по случаю Рождества с ним заигрывал некий юноша — и это был грёбаный Гриндевальд.<br/>
И вот теперь — Гертруда! Грёбаный Гриндевальд!<br/>
Ни один здравомыслящий маг не решился бы обернуться человеком противоположного пола, да ещё и заняться сексом. Только кое-кто не был здравомыслящим магом.<br/>
Грейвз рванулся за своей палочкой. Первое заклятие ударило в косяк окна, второе — расколошматило стекло снова. Ответное прилетело в стену, но голый Грейвз уже был под прикрытием кровати.<br/>
Мерлин, что же это творится!<br/>
— Зато я получил громадное удовольствие, изучая тебя! — насмешливо сказал Гриндевальд откуда-то с другой стороны. Голос уже менялся, значит, в этот раз он использовал Оборотное зелье. Леденцы!<br/>
— Пропади ты пропадом! — прорычал Грейвз и пальнул заклинанием наугад.<br/>
— И всё же ты неисправимый идиот — не замечал моих оговорок!<br/>
— Пошёл вон! — в бессильной ярости закричал Грейвз.<br/>
— Ухожу, — ехидно сказал Гриндевальд уже своим настоящим голосом. При мысли о том, что он сейчас стоит в этой комнате совершенно без одежды, Грейвзу стало дурно. — Но любовник ты хороший, этого не отнимешь. Правда, вряд ли ты скоро покажешь кому-нибудь своё искусство...<br/>
Раздался хлопок аппарации.<br/>
Выждав немного, Грейвз выглянул, сел на постель и спрятал лицо в ладонях.<br/>
В третий раз было уже не страшно, только немного не по себе.<br/>
— Мерлин, — прошептал Грейвз. — Я трахал Гриндевальда! Кажется, начинаю к нему привыкать...<br/>
И он истерически захохотал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>